ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Sash Ling
The heroine of the story. Sash hopes that through kindness and compassion, she can make up for the mistakes she made when she was younger, though her desire for inner peace causes her to act irrationally at times. Because of her attractive looks, she's initially mistaken for a princessBecause of her personality, outfit and the mistake for a princess, it's believed that this princess is actually Sally., and she uses this confusion to her advantage to get where she needs to go. Appearance Sash is a Mobius Hedgehog. She has Violet fur, purple/crimson eyes, four quills on her head, with two of them being very long and a short tail. She wears white gloves, purple bracers with golden details, a blue vest, blue boots with golden details and blue headpieces. Her eyes have a curious behavior depending of the illumination. While her eyes are naturally Purple almost Crimson, they can look full scarlet. If she's in a dark room, and a lantern illumine her face, the eyes start to shine red, and can stay like that for a few minutes, even hours after the lantern being turned away. Sash confesses this does not make any difference on her vision, not even for temporally night vision. Personality Sash is a good-spirited, spunky hedgehog and is more then willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. She's also very confident about herself, but never underestimating or belittling the others. She cares deeply about the safety of everyone and the mission, putting herself "in the front lines" and her friends above herself. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. Because of that, she might act irrationally at times. Culture and Behavior Almost all the time, Sash demonstrates to have a strong Chinese Behavior. She refrains herself from touching, even a handshake, always respecting the personal space (Sometimes giving too much space). Undoubtly she know how to behave in front of Royalties and High Ranked people, always following perfectly the rules of formality in respect of behavior and how to speak in front of such person. But that doesn't mean she's always formal, but quite the opposite. She's casual in a healthy level but not too much casual, not being annoyingly casual, but not being stressing either. Abilities Innate Abilities Note: '''Although she's not as powerful as her Dragon Variation, Sash the Hedgehog has some tricks on her sleeve and is not someone to underestimate either. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Sash possesses a considerable degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metal, wood, and stone with relative ease. As-well as physically overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature. ** '''Supernatural Durability: '''She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat barely sustaining injure. * '''Supernatural Speed: '''She can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds. Sash can move faster than gunfire, out-pace the most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Sash is well known for her speed, and can catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. However, she's not able to outpace 1.2 Ma (1468 Km/h the Super Sonic Speed) alone, being necessary an external impulse or a slingshot move to be super sonic. * '''Supernatural Endurance: '''Sash can preform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * '''Mid-Air Dash: '''Sash can preform a high-speed dash in mid-air without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds such as Mach Speed. * '''Hair Manipulation: '''Sash has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. ** '''Hair Combat: '''Sash regularly utilizes her twin ponytails in combat for whip-like and slicing maneuvers. Skills * '''Indomitable Will: '''Sash has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. * '''Master-Level Fighting Skills / Martial Arts: '''She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves. Sash has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and super-powered combat. * '''Leadership: '''Sash is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, adore, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. * '''Intelligence: '''Sash seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding techno-babble and explaining it. '''Note: Different from the another variations of Lilac, this one does not have a mental discipline that allows her to control herself, resulting sometimes in acting irrationally or being carried by her emotions a way easier. Attributes Sash has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots, her twin ponytails or with martial arts maneuvers. Her signature move, the Comet Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, capable to reach Mach speed in a few seconds, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, being limited to melee attacks, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Comet Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. Notes Category:People Category:Alternate Versions